


逐光

by shentu



Series: 中土世界系列 [14]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shentu/pseuds/shentu
Summary: 此时相望不相闻，愿逐月华流照君。
Relationships: Beleg Cúthalion/Túrin Turambar
Series: 中土世界系列 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778572
Kudos: 1





	逐光

人人都恨咱们，咱们能去爱谁？

那天晚些时候，图林开始不时想起安德罗格的话。

起初他只想着照顾贝烈格，在自责的支配下一心只系在强弓身上，与那帮人的对话他都不过当了情绪的宣泄。图林只是下意识地反驳，任何言语都未能穿透他层层叠起的苦涩与愤怒，在联想到贝烈格与自己于森林中度过的生活时这样的情绪沸腾到了极点。安德罗格是在尝试把手指伸入沸水，自然会被图林翻涌的情绪烫伤。

而现在，沸水逐渐冷却以后，图林倒开始不断回想起了男人的话。他坐在贝烈格身旁，精灵躺着的简易床榻本是图林自己的休憩处。

他不打算睡了。想到这帮匪徒对贝烈格的态度，图林就无法不守在他的朋友身边。如果他晚了一些赶回来——图林想，这些人是真的做好了准备要杀死精灵。

回忆起当时的愤怒，安德罗格的话就又出现在了他耳旁。图林交叉起十指，撑在自己的眉间。挡住了皱起的眉，而双手投下的阴影也掩盖了因思考而趋向失控的神情。

固然不会没有人爱他。图林知道，即便人人都恨他和他那帮同伴，终归他还是会有贝烈格。

贝烈格爱他。可贝烈格要找回他是想带他回多瑞亚斯，恢复荣誉，然后为王效力。精灵要如何爱一个人类？不死的种族如何理解人类的烦恼与爱离别苦。贝烈格对他的关爱说不定也只是像人对于自己宠物的喜爱。

图林越想越滑向了某处极端。他意识到自己本不该这样揣度为他而来的精灵，可他的猜测甚至愈发尖锐。图林不解其因。他偏头看向贝烈格，精灵的面颊因火光明灭而显得愈发不真切。人类探出手，在将要接触到精灵的眉骨前停下，小心保持着距离，代替火光描摹起了贝烈格的轮廓。

**咱们还能去爱谁？**

图林收回手，或许他也不是完全不懂。

在很久以前，他们同在森林生活时，人类仿佛就感受到了什么。那时他常有偷看贝烈格更衣的冲动，又觉得这似乎是一种对精灵的冒犯而压了回去。直到贝烈格有次想为他做件衣服，测量尺寸时的身体接触才让图林意识到这究竟是什么。

安德罗格看了出来。也许其他人也看出来了。长长地，图林叹了一口气。

先过了这夜吧，正如他之前对贝烈格所说，然后他会选择。尽管他在知道精灵的目的时心里就已有了决议，而那基本不会取悦贝烈格。

“晚安，贝烈格。”他说。那是他当晚说过的最后一句话。图林在那之后良久坐在贝烈格身边，不发一语。

到了第二天早晨，贝烈格睁开眼睛，发现图林正看着他。

“早安，”图林说，疲惫却微笑。“贝烈格。”

感受到图林因自己醒来的喜悦，误以为他一定会同意自己提议的贝烈格快活得如同一只银色小鸟，周身洋溢着雀跃；不过这样的状态倒也没持续多久，才不过一会儿，当他开始与图林单独谈话，小鸟便不再拍打翅膀了。

“我本来以为你会高兴的。”他说，但你肯定会跟我回多瑞亚斯吧？

图林不语，贝烈格等了一会儿，在确信对方一时不会回应后，开始了自己早就准备好的长篇说辞。他一路上考虑了很多，做了很多套计划，几乎穷尽了脑中的方法，都只是为了把图林带回多瑞亚斯。

“我爱你，图林。”当贝烈格发现人类似乎不为所动时，不得不换个方式吸引他的注意力。“不然你以为我为什么要来找你？我会在这里是因为我爱你，而我爱的是图林，并非内桑。”那个名字不适合你，他接着说。

“你真的能‘爱’我吗？一个精灵，真的能爱一个人类？”

“就像一个父亲面对他叛逆的孩子。”贝烈格朝着青年露出了一个微笑。

图林闻言楞了一下，然后低着头笑了。

“我是爱你，但我可没把你当父亲。连比喻的想法都没有过。”图林说，有些失落。“何况我现在也已不再是一个男孩儿了，贝烈格，按人类的标准，我已经是男人了。”

“我一直记得初见时你的模样，那时你不过是一个孩子。而对埃尔达而言，那几乎就是在昨天。”

“我也一直记得我刚见到你时的情景，”图林抬起头，看向前方。“就像是见到了神。”

我看到了光，看到了希望。

这次轮到贝烈格停顿了片刻。

“我很开心你能那么想我，但我并非能决定命运的大能者。”我只是一名埃尔达，你忠诚的朋友。

“那你也应该知道，你没有办法改变我的命运与我的想法。”他说，“我不会回多瑞亚斯了，贝烈格，你知道我的自尊心不会允许我这样做。我本就不该接受精灵王的原谅，因为这整件事情，原谅只应是我主动给予。”

“和匪帮的生活真的改变了你。”盯着他看了良久，贝烈格说，“曾经你并非如现在这般固执。纵使你真不愿跟我回到多瑞亚斯，你也该离开那些人类。”

“我承认他们是有些不必要的残酷。可是——”图林也同样看着贝烈格，“‘人人都恨咱们，咱们还能去爱谁？’你也听到了安德罗格的话。他们是我的同类，贝烈格，你是精灵，而我们才是人类。”

“你和他们并不一样——”贝烈格急切地反驳，但言语未尽便被图林打断了。“一样的，贝烈格。”图林反问，双眼泛红。“一个精灵究竟又要如何评价人类？”

贝烈格察觉到了图林情绪上的问题。不必强调我的精灵身份，于是他说，我在你年幼的时候就遇见了你，并且等你逐渐长大，你的生活中也从未缺少过我的陪伴。“如果我当真介意你的人类身份，图林，我又怎么会出现在这里？”

“就像高等生物垂怜比他们低级的生命，我们人类也会饲养宠物。”图林说，言语中尖锐的暗示刺痛了贝烈格。

“好吧，你本不该这么说的，胡林之子图林。”贝烈格因而也被点起了情绪。“我爱你，纯粹是出于对你的关爱，我才会走到今天这一步。无论是因为什么，你都不该贬低它。”

即便你不知道，也不应该质疑我因爱做的一切。

见贝烈格真的开始生气，图林倒有些慌了。

“贝烈格，贝烈格！”他去搭精灵的手臂，“我不回去了，可你能留下吗？为了我，我爱你，我想和你在一起。”

“不，看来你并不需要一名非人类的埃尔达的陪伴。”

“贝烈格——”图林情急之下就这样抱住了精灵，像孩子一样挂在贝烈格身上。“我需要你，留下来，陪着我吧。”

有很长的一段时间里，贝烈格都没有说话；而图林则抱着他，听着他的心跳，等待精灵的答复。

“我现在开始觉得，”他最终说，“人类和精灵或许本不该互相干预。”

“意思是你已经开始后悔遇见我了吗？”图林抱着精灵的手颤了一下，希望贝烈格没有感觉到。他堪堪松下了手，带着苦涩问贝烈格。

“事实是正如你所说，我们对彼此的爱是无法对等的。”精灵会怀疑人类带着崇敬与敬畏，人类则担心这是一种垂怜。“这就是为什么我会说或许我们本不该互相干预——永远不要怀疑我对你的爱，如果我不爱你，不会让我说出这样的话。而埃尔达的永远，是真正的永远。”

贝烈格抬起手想要揉一揉图林的头发，最终却只是按了下男人的手臂。如果我们就此道别，他笑着说，或许才最为合适。


End file.
